wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crater
Crater was Skyfire's great great, super duper great grandfather from 1,000 years ago. He was one of the last animus alive before he got caught and killed. All Crater wanted was a normal life of his own and to be with the love of his life, Finch. Finch was a quiet Skywing who never said too much but fell in love with Crater after they first met in school. They became school friends and then more. They are together and are about to have a dragonet, but it's not easy to have to take care of the upcoming newborn and Crater all at once. They made it work, though. Crater would sneak into storage rooms and raid supplies full foods and goods. Since he was animus he would enchant himself to become invisible, that's what he is mostly good at. Crater was like a Rainwing, he never did too much or wasn't brutal like all the other Skywings at the time. He was mostly laid back and would rather be sleeping or relaxing rather than training or doing something too active. That was another thing Finch loved about Crater, he wasn't always over working things or forcing anything on anyone. She loved how he was calm, but he is scared of almost anything at times since he is always on high alert for Skywing guards. But over that he is calm, caring, laid back, and when it comes to certain things, Crater will try his best to do whatever he can, whether it may require effort or to be active a lot. Crater was born 3,987 A.S.and grew up an orphan since his mother was an animus and was killed not too soon after he was born. When he was just a couple months old, he watched his own parents die and ran for his life as the guards chased him. He was tiny since he was only a couple months old and was able to maneuver his way through cracks and holes and outrun the guards. He realized he was an animus when he was two and decided by then that the strange feeling in him wasn't something he could avoid any longer. All of a sudden he was so shocked at the fact that he was able to enchant something and didn't actually think it would work. Ever since then, he has stayed hidden and gone to school as an orphan and lived in an old dungeon cavern that was abandoned long after the Scorching and fell in love with his class mate, Finch. He was afraid she would think he is weird and odd for his living circumstances so he stayed away from her most times. Finch followed him one day to where he lived, when they were about 4 years of age, and saw him enchanting objects. Crater saw her and immediately froze when he saw her. Finch's gut told her to run and tell the guards, but she couldn't. She saw fear and loss in his eyes and instead went over to him and said, "It's ok, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Ever since then Finch and Crater grew closer and closer. Finch sneaked Crater into her home so her parents wouldn't find out and tell the guards, and Crater needed a home. So every day Finch would sneak Crater into her room every day and give him food and water and scrolls to read. Sooner or later when they got older, Crater left and found a reasonable spot to live in. Finch's parents forced her to join the Royal Army and grow up to be just like them, but Finch was like Crater. She didn't believe in violence or horrible influences like that. She ran away when she was 15 and found Crater. They lived together ever since then. Crater and Finch had a dragonet, but Crater died shortly and only a few months after their newborns arrival and got caught. Crater enchanted their dragonet, and Finch, to be hidden away from the guards and any other dangerous threats to their lives right before the guards got onto him. That means that if a Skywing guard came up to them, they would just walk right past them because they have no interest what so ever in either of them. Finch protected the dragonet and raised her without a father, but told her all about Crater. Finch died when she 103 years and got sick and died. Her dragonet was old enough at the time and ended up having a dragonet that had more dragonets and continued the blood line until Skyfire. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:SkyWings